


How I met my hot neighbor in Tahoe

by Honeybucket



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybucket/pseuds/Honeybucket
Summary: Prompt: Fall spirit Gabe and winter spirit Jack spend most of the year longing for each other, only really able to see one another during the last few months of the year and make the most of it. Unless, that is, they can find a way to reunite outside of their designated times.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	How I met my hot neighbor in Tahoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triruntu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/gifts).



To triruntu:  
I couldn't come up with a story that covers the last part of your prompt, but hope you like it!


End file.
